The International Conference on Clinical Immunology, 1999 (14th Annual Conference on Immunology and the 5th International Symposium on Clinical Immunology), April 15-17, 1999, in Washington, DC, is the second time that such an international meeting on Clinical Immunology has taken place in the United States. The Clinical Immunology Society (CIS) and the Clinical Immunology Committee (CIC) of the International Union of Immunological Societies (IUIS) have joined together to provide clinical investigators in various disciplines of clinical immunology with the opportunity to learn about the most recent advances in Clinical Immunology. Major objectives of this conference are: 1.) Discuss the research underway and/or the current clinical topics relevant to the various presentations in clinical immunology; 2.) Demonstrate a gained level of insight into the methods being used by researchers and practitioners; 3.) Describe a personal exposure to several stimulating areas of inquiry with speakers. These objectives will be met through a broad program that includes a Presidential Symposium, 4 Plenary Sessions, 11 concurrent symposia and a Poster Session where accepted scientific abstracts will be presented. Currently the program is set with all session chairs and many speakers confirmed, all of them respected leaders in their respective fields. A crucial part of this conference is providing opportunities for new investigators (predoctoral trainees, postdoctoral fellows, new faculty members) from the US and elsewhere to present their research findings and to meet with established investigators. These new investigators are invited to submit abstracts of their work for consideration of travel awards (New Investigator Awards) to attend the conference. A minimum of 15-20 recipients from the US will be chosen to receive to receive these awards. All award recipients will have their work spotlighted during one of the symposia or during the major Poster Session.